An interactive video broadcasting service may allow a broadcasting device to share a live broadcast with a plurality of viewing devices in a social medial platform, and the viewing devices may view and interactive with the live broadcast stream. Typically, the broadcaster controls how the underlying event is captured by controlling the positioning of the camera on the broadcasting device, and this perspective is shared with the viewing devices that joined the broadcast. In some instances, it may be beneficial to provide a more interactive, multi-perspective experience to the viewing devices, but incorporating additional camera devices with enhanced video/audio source selection and control within an interactive video broadcasting service can be challenging.